SasuHina Fly Boys Style !
by Sampaguita38
Summary: A 21-yr old man volunteers to go in a aviation base to join the side of the Allies in the Ninja War. He has great skills and a clean record. But what happens when he falls in love with this beautiful woman who he has communication problems with ? Can their love survive this bloody war that reserves them many losses and obstacles ? Or will it end as fast as it came ?


**SasuHina Fly Boys Style !**

**Summary:** A 21-yr old man volunteers to go in an aviation base to join the side of the Allies in the Ninja War. He has great skills and a clean record. But what happens when he falls in love with this beautiful woman who he has communication problems with ? Can their love survive this bloody war that reserves them many losses and obstacles ? Or will it end as fast as it came ?

WARNING: Contains strong language, violence, SasuHina, romance. Since this is in the Naruto ninja world, they don't have airplanes. So, I decided to replace them with Deidara's ceramic explosive big birds. I do NOT own the idea of the film " Fly Boys ". I decided to make a fanfic of it with my fave couple. The story isn't going to be exactly like the movie since I am changing most of the dialogues, some events etc...

Last but not least, the sentences that are written with * around it means what the person is thinking. The sentences that are written in italics will be when they are speaking in French.

Please, do not try to correct what I've typed in French. It is my native language and I perfectly know the grammar and spelling. Don't worry ! I will type in parenthesis the translation in English.

A 21-year old man flew across the sky, descending and closing distance to land on the aviation Rain village's base. He jumped off his " bird " and made his way to a silver-haired man who seemed to be his new and first general.

"- Sir ! " the young man said respectfully bowing

The general looked up, taking his gaze off the clipboard he was holding.

"- You must be Sasuke Uchiha right ? "

" Yes sir ! "

Laughs were heard from behind their back.

The young man named Sasuke glanced at the soldiers who were laughing.

"- May I know what's so funny ?" he asked coldly at them

"- Listen carefully to my advice Uchiha. You won't last long in here. So why don't you go back to Konoha and go take a bath in your money while blood of more than million innocent people is shed ? " asked a guy with white eyes and long brown hair

"- Enough Neji. " the general barked in a French accent._ " Suivez moi. Je vous montrerai ou vous allez loger pendant tout cette periode. "_

The squad just gaped like fish.

"- What'd he say ? " someone asked

"- Dunno dude. " his friend answered

"- I think he asked us when our girlfriends had their last period. " a blonde answered

"- What the fuck ? Seriously ? "

"- Eh. Hehe I'm not sure. I mean the only thing I caught is when he said _periode_. So it might mean period in french."

The silver haired-man facepalmed. _* Quelle bande d'idiots. Sa va me prendre du temps à les entraîner pour aller __ à_ la guerre... * ( What a bunch of idiots. It's going to take me a while prepare then to go to war...)

_"- Est-ce qu'au moins un de vous parle Francais ? " _( Is there at least on of your who speaks French? )

The soldiers looked at their feet, scratching their heads.

The general sighed heavily.

Yeah... maybe he was wrong. It wasn't going to take him a while to teach them. But more like FOREVER.

"- Okay. Since none of you understands or speaks French, I am going to talk to you in English. " he paused. " My name is Hidan and I am going to be your general and instructor in order to teach you how to fly successfully without getting killed IF possible. "

His apprentices gulped exept for Sasuke, the guy whose name is Neji and a red-haired guy.

"- I will show you to your quarters " Hidan said before turning his back and walked away

The men followed.

Their quarters were a white mansion with large columns at the entrance. It didn't quite look magnificent, but what made it all was it's massive size.

Once they arrived at the entrance hall, the general spoke again.

"- You can choose any room you want, except that you will have to share it with a partner. If your partner is gay, well my bad. Not like if it is of my business. "

The hall filled with hysterrical laughs and yells of some guys saying " Woah ! This place is AWESOME ! "

Hidan rolled his eyes at these men's childish behaviour.

"- Please do not break, or touch anything that is not yours. Also keep it down. The master of this place doesn't like to be bothered. We'll meet tomorrow at 5:15 at the same place we met today, in order to begin your training. " he said and walked out of the building

"- Yeah babe ! This place is gonna be so cool ! "

"- Yeah ahahah ! "

"- Just wait until your training is over un ! This isn't any kid's game. It's fighting for your country, village, family, friends and for your own lives. " a tall blonde man spoke. He had his hair up in a pony tail, hair covering his left mechanic eye.

* When did this guy get in ? * Everyone thought

"- Speaking of a gay partner... " someone muttered

The blonde sweat-dropped

"- Hey ! Watch it un ! Either I'll kick you out of my property yeah ! "

The OTHER blonde, the one from the squad pointed accusingly at him.

"- Y-Y-YOU are the master ? "

"- Yeah un ! My name is Deidara."

The ninja soldiers scattered.

Deidara eye-twitched. Those little Konoha brats had no manners.

Sasuke walked up the staircase to find a corridor. He randomly opened a door of a bedroom and threw his heavy bag on his bed.

He went inside the bathroom, taking off his shoes and clothes and started to take a shower. He wondered if this campus was all a joke. No one seemed to take the war seriously in here. At least, Hidan was pretty much concerned, but when it came to his host... the campus wasn't anything compared to this guy. This guy IS a joke.

The raven haired guy dried his hair with a towel, and then secured it around his waist. He went out of the bathroom and found a blinding flash of orange.

"- WHAT THE FUCK ?! " he exclaimed

"- Oh, hey dude. I was wondering if I could be your partner. " the blonde with blue eyes and whiskers asked

"- No. Get the fuck out. "

"- Awwww man ! The other rooms are already taken ! Those guys don't want me to be with them cause I am a bijuu. "

"- Hn. Fine. " the Uchiha answered while searching for something in his bag.

"- REAAAAAAAALLY ? " his new partner grinned

"- Do I look like I am in a mood to be kidding ? " Sasuke scowled at him

"- Hmm. No. "

"- Good. "

"- ... "

The black-haired man put black boxers on, trying his best to ignore the annoying guy who was sitting on the bed that used to be vacant just minutes ago.

"- I'm Naruto Uzumaki. " the overly active said

"- Okay. Whatever. " he replied before slipping under the bed sheets.

"-..."

"-..."

"- Do you think that bijuu like me are THAT bad ? "

"- Depends. You are very skilled to break my patience. "

Naruto smiled in the dark. And lay on his bed on the other side of the room.

At least this Sasuke guy didn't treat him or call him freak.

"- Hey Sasuke..."

"- What ? " the other mumbled

"- Do you regret of coming in here already ? Or would you rather go back to Konoha with your family and girlfriend ?

"-... I don't know. I don't have a girl, nor a family back home. "

"- I'm sorry... I know how it feels. I've lost my family too. "

Sasuke said nothing.

Maybe the blonde and him could get along after all. They had at least things in common, and no. Honestly, he didn't think Naruto was that bad...

Well, did you like it ? Please review ! :D

Hinata will probably come next chapter or the one after.

**Ja ne !**


End file.
